Reap with the Gods
by ErenJaeger17
Summary: What happens when an abomination is born? This is Percy Jackson with some Mass Effect and some of my OC's. More details inside. Rated M because I'm paranoid. (this isn't a Peremis pairing sorry) No beta reader, sorry. Under Revision... :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing, I only own my OC's. Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riodran (so wished I did) and Mass Effect is owned by Bioware (also wanted). **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I found that my story seemed a little dull so I went back and redid my plan/background for my characters. Most, if not all, the chapters will change. So :D hope I do better this time.**

**A/N: This will take place in the PJO universe; at Westover Hall. **

**Chapter 1:**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Westover Hall is a school that prides itself with being the closest thing to a disciplined military school without having people wake up at 5 every morning to exercise. **(A/N: sorry to all military school people reading that, but that is how I think military schools are) **It was rigid and disciplined, yet understood that kids aren't machines and do need breaks. That's why they were having a school party today, coincidentally; they would be getting three new students.

Three teenagers walked towards the doors of the medieval looking school despite the freezing December winds. They were siblings, but you would never tell by their looks. The oldest was a girl who was 5'10, had deep earth brown hair, and very pale skin. She was wearing a heavy coat, had two books in her arms, and a yellow backpack on her shoulder. She had startling pale glass eyes that seemed to shatter what she was looking at. The middle child was a boy who was 5' 7'' and whose skin was just in between being pale and tan. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie on top. He had his hands in his pockets and a black backpack on. His hair was a mixture of dark brown and black, while his eyes were the color of a dead gray world with his pupil like a black hole trying to eat it up. The 2nd girl and the youngest of them all, was 5'9''. She wore a light jacket like it was only early fall. Her hair was a platinum blonde and she had on a single strap backpack that she swung around in boredom. She had a small bracelet on her arm that had a sword and spear hooked together. Her eyes looked like deep blue puddles of the ocean.

"Come on Scarlett!" the oldest said, "we don't want to be late too school on our first day."

"Yeah, well I don't want to go Alyssa." Scarlett replied to her older sister, "All of my buddies are now half-way across the country."

"What about me? Do I not count?" the boy asked her in mock surprise.

"Sorry Kai, but sisters before misters!" Scarlett replied laughing at him.

"Yeah, except you two fight like winning a verbal battle with each other would end world hunger. Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck between a wall and tornado." He replied back.

"It is not my fault that Scarlett can't keep away from those bad boys." Alyssa defended, "I'm not going let her waste her life with her stupid impulses."

At the same time Scarlett shouted, "No way am I gonna listen to Ms. Perfect over there. She is so stiff I'm surprised she can sit down with moaning in pain!"

Kai merely sighed and let his mind drift as the girls started to argue. He couldn't stop this, so he just ignored it and only replied with a grunt, nod, or a shake of his head when he heard his name. He wondered why their mom had decided that they should move. He knew that it had to be difficult for her; a single mom with three kids is really tough. She had to work long hours so they never saw her much now and days. Plus with Alyssa trying to take over the motherly role, while Scarlett rebelled against her at every turn, well it made for a wonderfully chaotic and dysfunctional family.

Once they had opened the doors and gotten to the principal's office did Kai tune into the world around him. To be met with those two still fighting.

"We can't skip classes today! We haven't even met our teachers yet!" Alyssa protested, "What will they think of us, not here on our FIRST DAY in the middle of the year for them. They'll think that we are slobs or stupid!"

"But classes are so boring!" Scarlett bemoaned as they received their schedules, "I mean, seriously? Advanced Physics? Why can't we take better classes like Advanced Sleeping Techniques?"

"Thank you for our schedules," Alyssa told the lady as the trio started to drift toward the door. "And that class doesn't exist! Why would it exist? It wouldn't help people learn how to be more effective in a job!"

Kai rolled his eyes in amusement as both of them started arguing the practicality of a class that doesn't even exist. He chuckled to himself as he knew neither of them had heard what he had. Classes weren't even open today. Today they had to go to a school dance/party.

"C'mon Kai, you'll back me up, won't you? A sleeping class would be amazing, right?" Scarlett asked him. "And why are you laughing?"

"It's because your class is ridiculous and he knows it." Alyssa said as Kai's chuckles increased. "We need to get to class." Kai's chuckles had turned into him laughing like he was trying to puke his guts out.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" They both yelled/asked him. He waited for a little bit before he stood up again.

"We don't have classes today." He told them, their faces turned into one of complete shock. "We have to go to a mandatory school dance.

They both just glared at him before looking at each other. They quickly shed their coat/jacket respectively. He laughed as they all shoved their stuff into their lockers, which were all nearby, as they walked over Alyssa silently glared at him while Scarlett teased Kai by grabbing him and giving him a noogie.

"C'mon! Scarlett, stop!" Kai protested as she laughed and continued for a couple minutes.

They wandered around until they found the gym. The room was pretty big, even for a normal gym. Music was blaring through the gym; we had obviously come at the start of the song. It was some really hard rock. **(A/N: I don't like the song Grover chose, srry. This is before Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth come to the school)**

Scarlett hummed for a little bit as she looked around pointed and then said, "I'm gonna see if any of those boys want to dance."

"Of course you choose the guys that have piercings and tattoos." Alyssa said disappointedly. "Can't you stop her Kai?"

"Me? Yeah, and I can fly." Kai said, "Scarlett only listens to me when it's not about who she dates. But I get exclusive rights to beat the guy if he hurts him."

"Ha-ha, good old Kai," Scarlett said, "See ya!" she walked off and started to talk with a guy who had a skull tattoo on his hand.

Scarlett looked over and then said, "I'll talk with you later. I'm going to go see if I can change this music." She stalked off trying to find the music guy.

Kai looked around; he didn't really like dancing so he walked over to a corner. He sat down and watched everyone dance. He didn't know when but he eventually dosed off.

He woke up to the sound of two people calling his name. He looked up to see his sisters looking down at him with, in a surprise reversal of roles, Scarlett looked down on him with disappointment while Alyssa looked like she was going to laugh.

"I know you don't like dancing that much, but I didn't think it would literally bore you to sleep!" Alyssa said with mirth in her voice.

"I can't believe you slept through Linkin' Park! There are like one of the best!" Scarlett said shocked. **(Love Linkin Park :D )**

"What is it?" He asked them.

Alyssa got a weird look on her face. "We just saw one of the teachers drag off two of the kids here."

"Yeah," Scarlett agreed, "They looked really scared so we thought we should tell you and go after him."

"Sure. I'm game" Kai merely told them.

Kai got up and they all started to sneak towards the exit. They walked out to see an empty hallway, but found a crack in the wall like someone had hammered a huge nail into it and then took it out. Kai went into the hall to see if he could find anything else while Scarlett looked at the wall with the hole in it, and Alyssa decided to move carefully towards the exit sign. Alyssa heard someone talking, but the only thing she could make out was "…the Great Stirring…" Suddenly she heard growling right next to her. She looked over to see a pack of hellhounds.

"AHHHH!" Alyssa screamed as she ran away from the dogs.

"Alyssa!" Scarlett yelled as she ran over and saw her sister being chased by the dogs. She quickly pulled the sword on her bracelet and felt as it expanded into a sword her height in her hand. She darted forward as her sister ran past her and swung the sword into the first hellhound. The other 8 stopped as they watched their brother get turned to dust. She kept the sword in both of her hands and slightly diagonal across her chest from her left side up.

"No," Alyssa said quietly, "Not again, Scarlett, we need to run!" her voice had now escalated to a desperate scream at her sister to run. Kai heard the commotion and his sister's scream/battle cry and started running towards them.

Scarlett ignored her sister in favor of this fight. Three hellhounds pounced, two attacking from the front in an attempt to distract her from the left one trying attacking at the same time as the first two. She jumped up and swung down diagonally to her right. The bottom hellhound was able to stop and dodge, but the top one and the one trying to attack her from the left bit the dust. The hellhounds regrouped and then charged with two on attacking from her left, one down the middle, and three to her right. The last one sprang and attacked her from the top over the middle one. Scarlett swung to her right and got 2 of them and swung again spinning to add more force from her blow. She didn't hit any with her second strike but she got them to scatter except two of them that got through. The first one bit her leg, she screamed and kicked it off, while she barely dodged the other one but it glanced her head knocking out her contacts.

"Scarlett…" Alyssa said shocked as she stood paralyzed watching her sister fight off the beasts. Scarlett now glared at the beasts. They hesitated at the sudden change of her eyes from blue to an orange like explosion. Scarlett growled and slashed savagely at them; her sword slashed through one of the hellhound's mid-section and grazed the face of a different hellhound. She backed away and then surprised the hellhounds by throwing her sword at them at a horizontal angle. The sword bit into all of the hellhounds and killed all but the injured one. The injured one sprang on top of Scarlett. She used her elbows to keep the monsters claws off her and barely kept its teeth off her with her hands. Alyssa was about to try to help her sister when she heard a huge animal grunt behind her. With a loud "MOOOOO!" swung it's meaty hand at Alyssa smacking her into the wall. She crumbled to the ground with a scream of pain. Kai could only stare as he ran into the room with that image.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled like someone had cut off his hand. He raced toward the beast, anger overwhelming everything else in his brain. His body lit up with red energy illuminating across his body, but mostly focusing almost red lightning around his right hand. He let out a savage roar as he swung everything he had at the enormous beast.

The Minotaur was still for a single second, with an almost shocked look on his face if he could make that face, before he went flying from the punch. It flew outside of the school and exploded.

**A/N: That's a wrap! Hope you guys liked the new version. I took me a while to change it so it made more sense. (hopefully)**

**Read and Review. :)**

**EJ17 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing, I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Zoe**

"Permission to kill, milady?" I asked Lady Artemis. **(FYI I can't write with Zoe's ancient dialect, it would drive me insane since it would suck so much. We are assuming that Zoe's language skills advanced with the times so she could tell a man "NO" effectively. :D)**

Dr. Thorn screamed, "Direct Intervention is not allowed!"

Artemis merely narrowed her gaze as she replied, "hunting beasts is in my domain, and you are definitely a beast. Permission granted, Zoe."

We all raised our bows and aimed, but the blasted manticore tried to attack the two weakened half-bloods in front of it.

"No!" Annabeth yelled as she jumped onto the manticore.

"Move, you're in our shot!" I tried to tell her.

The brave, or stupid, girl merely hung on as she tried to cause some damage to the manticore.

I sighed and gave the command to fire. The shots were true, but not enough to bring the monster down. We all started to reload but it was too late.

"No!" the half-blood boy suddenly shouted. I could only watch as the manticore fled with the maiden. I couldn't believe what that girl had done! Girls are so much smarter than boys, not to mention she was Athena's child! I looked over at the boy who seemed to want to something stupid like always.

**Artemis**

I was about to deal with those foolish mortals when a howl of pain erupted from the hallway leading inside the school. I could only watch in shock as a boy ran forward with red mist surrounding close to his body and his fist was enclosed by red lightning. He let out a roar like a dragon attacking his prey to destroy it. The foolish boy punched the Minotaur. I got ready to hear the breaking of bones, instead I watched with complete shock as the beast went flying so fast that it crashed into the helicopter and completely destroyed it. I watched the wreckage before looking over at the Son of Poseidon.

**Percy**

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I struggled to get up and save her.I ignored the giant explosion right next to me, I had to save Annabeth. I started to run to the cliff, two girls in silver clothing grabbed me.

"Hey! Let go I have to save her!" I yelled at them. They just held us down as a girl with auburn hair looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." She told me.

I merely kept trying to break free of the girls grip as she told me, "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs."

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded.

Zoe stepped forward as if to slap me. "No," the other girl ordered. "He means no disrespect to us, Zoe. Percy is distraught."

She looked at me; her eyes were colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

**Artemis**

The boy, Percy, replied with a, "Um…. Okay."

I looked over to find out about that boy. What he just did was impossible, even for most gods. I walked to the entrance to see him cradling a girl with brown hair and a blonde girl, with eyes that looked like they had an explosion paused inside of them, looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked with an expression that said she would fight me if I was hostile.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," I told her, "You have nothing to fear from me. I would never hurt a maiden."

"Yeah, but if I remember my Greek, Artemis would hunt down males for sport and I can't let you do that to my brother," She replied as she slipped into a combat stance.

"You don't believe I'm Artemis?" I asked her. Her combat stance was decent, but definitely needed to be polished up before she could threaten real monsters.

"Gods don't exist, do they? This happened once before, but that big guy didn't say anything about gods, he just handed me a sword and told me to defend myself." The girl mumbled the second sentence to herself.

"The Greeks were right, we exist and we are immortal." I informed her, "Now come on, I have to take you all with me."

"Why?" she asked as we started to walk out. The boy followed us carrying the girl in his arms.

"5 half-bloods meeting together in one school? That has never happened before. You all must be something special." I told her, "What are your names and age?"

"I'm Scarlett," the blond told me, "That's Kai carrying Alyssa. We are 13, 14, and 16 respectively."

I looked at them, the two girls had already gone through their growth spurts and were taller than most of my huntresses, while the boy was entering it and already had considerable height compared to the other two.

We walked back and I told everyone who they were. Bianca was looking at Scarlett like she was crazy.

"How can you just believe that?" Bianca asked, "Why aren't you looking at them like they're insane?" She paused and then told us, "No offence, but this is a lot to take in."

Scarlett actually laughed and then said, "I've already been attacked by monsters and I just watched my brother suddenly through a 5 ton monster up 100 feet and hit a helicopter with enough force to make it explode. I'm totally ready to accept anything that makes any kind of sense and right now Greek Gods and Goddesses make the most sense.

"Are all the other stories true?" Kai suddenly asked me, "Like about how Hercules had to do all those challenges and you putting people in the sky as constellations?"

"Yes but some are twisted to favor sons of the Big Three." I told him slightly mad.

"Oh, but what-" was as far as he got before Zoe kicked him in the chest. He fell back with an "OW" and a puff of snow. She then proceeded to kick him in the side. He groaned from the attack.

"Stop angering Lady Artemis. Or I'll make you regret you even came here." She told him while glaring. He looked at me with a very confused look on his face. **(I'm sorry but the hatred, while sometimes very well placed, but other times are blown out of proportion in the book, so I'm trying to balance that.) **

"Peace Zoe. It was not his fault; I was angered at the unfairness in the Greek legends accepted by the world today." I told her in an attempt to calm my lieutenant down. Zoe was an amazing lieutenant but she could sometimes jump the gun which is fine unless we want the target boy to live or get information out of him.

"Don't try anything," she warned him as she glared at him before stomping away.

"Yes, I'll try to jump a goddess because I am so obviously that arrogant to try to attack something that is making me feel like an ant." He muttered to himself, trying for me not to hear but I heard it anyway. That was interesting. He felt like an ant next to me? Boys usually didn't take me seriously.

"I make you feel like an ant?" I asked him, almost amused.

"Uhhhhhh…" he said with deer in the headlights look, "Ever since I was small, I've always measured people to myself and how deadly or dangerous they are. You are the first to make me feel so small."

I pondered this. I make him feel like I could easily crush him? I could but boys usually don't take me so seriously. I guess I found a smart one. He probably is going to some stupid boy thing, but at least this one wasn't arrogant and stupid.

"What was that power you used?" I asked him curiously.

"What?" he looked confused.

"The red mist and lightning? You were surrounded by it." I told him.

"That…" he looked down, "truth be told I have absolutely no idea what that was. I was running off of instinct and adrenaline. I probably couldn't bring that back without Alyssa or Scarlett about to die."

I was surprised, I expected him to lie and say that he didn't need to train, that he was already good enough. Wait a minute… this boy seemed familiar.

"Who is you godly parent?" I asked him.

"No idea, didn't even know about Gods until you told me. My mom is Elizabeth Stone." He told me.

I froze for a split second, it was him. Interesting.

"How is Alyssa? I have to check my hunters, sit by that tent over there." I said getting up.

Kai smiled and pushed some of her bangs, "she's fine, mostly bruising, No broken bones anywhere thank God.. I mean thank the gods."

I stalked away. Looks like things got a little more complicated.

**A/N: that's a wrap. Hope you guys liked it. Looks like Artemis knows something about Kai… wonder what it is… :D**

**Read and Review. :)**

**EJ17 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer! I own nothing, only the OC's in this story.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Scarlett**

I watched as Artemis talked with my brother, the other guy was arguing with the cool girl that had the kickass shield and that girl Zoe who had hit Kai for no reason. Their weapons are cool but I like mine the most, I mean, who else can use a sword that's as tall as them? **(Somewhere in Japan, an orange haired Shinigami suddenly sneezed) ** I tried to concentrate on the conversation to understand what was happening. I started to block everything else to pay attention.

So I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bianca suddenly screamed, "TIME OUT!"

She looked nervous like she couldn't believe that she had just said that until we all stopped looking at her. She told us, "I'm really confused right now. Who are you people? What were those, things? And what do you mean by the Hunt?" I wanted to know that too.

"Down goat boy!" Thalia said as we looked over to see Grover about to be on the verge of being in Artemis' personal space as she walked back to us. I looked over to see Kai sitting by a fire near a crappy tent with Alyssa next to him with his coat on like a blanket.

"You are a half-blood," Zoe replied, "One of your parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?" asked a confused Bianca.

"No," Zoe said, "One of the gods."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"No! This is no cool!" Bianca said.

Nico looked like he was about to explode. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca said with her hands on her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"As much as I want to deny it too," I told her, "there is one before us, so let's not try to anger her."

"Normally wise," Artemis told us, "but I would never hurt a maiden." Already knew that, ha! She told me earlier.

"No, no way!" Bianca denied, "There can't be gods!"

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Or lives are dangerous." Thalia explained to her.

"Dangerous," Bianca deadpanned, "like the girl who fell."

I watched as the others continued talking about the manticore and going to some camp as Kai walked away. I made a vow to look after Kai. Even though he is older and stronger, he gets into trouble, a lot, probably because he tries really hard to protect us and stop other people from fighting. He wasn't diehard loyal, except to us, but he really didn't like fighting for some reason. Or even watching people fight. He never went to an action movie. Eventually we all went to different tents; the girls got the better ones. Ha! Poor boys having to freeze since their tents sucked. But I noticed that Artemis kept stealing glances at Kai while we ate. Not the 'I love you' kind, the more like 'I have to watch him in case he does something.'

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip to a little after Apollo starts to choose who gets to drive the sun because we all know the stuff up to this part and my OC's won't really impact this, except Artemis is coming with the hunters)**

**Bianca**

I looked around as we all started to pile into the bus. I couldn't believe it, the sun was a car, I was immortal, and I was finally free of Nico. I love him, but being responsible for him was hard and I just wanted to stop. Scarlett and Alyssa didn't care and were great to talk to. We watched as Thalia got into the driver's seat. She looked pretty nervous as she got in. She started to drive, and I could only watch as the craziness began. She and Percy and Apollo all argued as she drove. She pitched the bus down and I let out a scream. We bobbed like crazy until we finally slammed into the lake of a camp.

**Scarlett**

We all clamored out. I looked around in shock as I saw the camp. **(A/N: you all know what it looks like)**

Alyssa was following after us when she suddenly yelped as she bounced an invisible barrier just outside the door of the sun bus.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sure she's a pain but she's my sister. I love her.

"I'm fine, but I can't get out…" she said.

"No… no way!" Kai said as if he just got some shocking news.

"What?" I and Percy asked him.

"This place has a barrier right? To keep out mortals?" Kai asked almost like he was afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah… so?" Percy asked, "she's a half-blood right? You healed her with ambrosia."

"No," Kai denied, "I let her sleep rather than try to disturb it with my feeding her something she's never seen or tasted before."

"No," Alyssa said with a shocked whisper.

"You are a full mortal," Artemis said, "I'm surprised, it seems you can see through the mist."

"But, We/I need her/them!" Me, Kai, and Alyssa yelled at the same time.

"Fret not." Artemis told us, "I have a solution so you can see at least one of your siblings."

"Huh?" Alyssa said, "what what?!" I was so happy, maybe it was a blood transfusion or something that would let her stay with us inside the barrier.

"I will make you a hunter like I did Bianca." Artemis told her. Kai looked like he had just gotten punched in the gut. I understood, he wouldn't ever be able to really talk with her as the rest of the hunters would keep him away even though he was her brother. At least I would be able to talk to her.

"Yes." Alyssa said without any hesitation.

I looked over at Kai; he wouldn't even look up, just looked at the ground.

Artemis looked, almost triumphant, but that's probably because she had just gotten a new hunter.

"Don't worry, I heard from Bianca what the oath was," Alyssa said as she knelt in the bus, "_I turn my back on the company of men…_" and one minute later Kai had only one sibling who would acknowledge him now.

Percy and Thalia took us to meet Chiron.

He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and you all are?"

"Nico, Scarlett, and… wait, where did Kai go?" Percy said.

Chiron laughed and then said, "He is probably exploring the camp. You succeeded then."

"Well…"

His smile and good mood melted of his face. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice. "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, "Who else is lost?"

Grover came stumbling back in with a happy smile on his face, and multiple slap marks and a black eye. "The Hunters are all moved it!" he said triumphantly.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at us and then said, "Grover, perhaps you should take our new friends to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Scarlett asked.

"Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict-"Nico started.

"It's PG-13," Grover told us.

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room while we trailed behind.

We all watched the film, it was pretty cool. Once that was done I let Grover take Nico back to Chiron while tried to find Kai. He definitely needed my support right now. He was probably either mad or sulking. I looked until dinnertime and there he was with the Hermes table which apparently all the newcomers went to.

"Where were you?" I punched him as I sat down with our food.

"Chill out, I was just over at the arena place, then the rock climbing place. It's awesome! There's freaking LAVA on it. This camp is the best!" He said in between bites.

"You're a goof," I told him, shoving him lightly. He merely laughed and looked around for seconds. He was pretty disappointed when he learned that you don't get seconds, you just get more food the next time. We talked and laughed at dinner, Nico was a cute little guy. We learned that we were going to have a capture the flag game with the Hunters.

It was about 15 campers vs. 14 Hunters, **(originally it was 13 on 13 in the book so I only added my OC's)** until we learned that Artemis was going to join the Hunt; only with half-blood level of strength to even the odds. All of the campers, but us "newbie's" moaned and groaned when we heard that. This game was going to be fun!

**Kai**

I looked at my armor. I had gone with leather as the Hunters, and us, had to use blunted arrows. So it would be easier to move and take little damage if I wore leather rather than Celestial Bronze. Chiron insisted I take a weapon no matter how much I didn't want to so I took a small dagger. Chiron looked at me with an expression that said he didn't like my sassing him but I didn't want a weapon at all so we compromised. We all marched up to Zeus's Fist and we were assigned roles. I was told to try to scout as a dagger was good if I was on the offensive since I have zilch training. Thalia would lead the charge behind me, while Silena and 2 Hermes kids would be a distraction. Percy, Nico and Scarlett got defense duty with a few other campers. I hope they would be alright. I've tried filling in as Nico's big brother, but I knew I couldn't fill it entirely. Bianca had cared for him for most of his life, and I just couldn't fill that. I know what he's going through though. Dammit! Why! Why did she have to become a freaking hunter! I've been ignoring Bianca as well as Alyssa and I feel a little bad, but when I see either of them, I can only think about what they have done to Nico or me. No. I've got to think about the game. The horn went off and I took off yelling, "LET'S GO CAMPERS!"

**Artemis**

I was ready to fight with my Hunters and stomp those campers into the ground. When the horn blew I dashed off to find the attack force of the campers with 7 of my Hunters. We came to the end of the forest when we saw 3 campers foolishly trying to sneak around us. I was about to chase when I saw the rest of the attack force there, they were almost hidden but not good enough. It was smart though, if we hadn't seen them, they would have marched onto the flag and maybe have taken it. I turned and said, "Let's show them why girls are the best!"

**Kai**

I snuck through the forest with the stealth of a bull through a china store. I was amazed they didn't find me; maybe they did but thought it was smarter to go after the attack force. I kept going until I saw a flag sticking out of a pile of rocks. 3 Huntresses were guarding it; I hid behind the bushes as quietly as I could. Okay, looks like it's time to see how badly I can get hurt before grabbing that flag…

**Phoebe**

I looked around the perimeter with Atlanta and Diana. I heard a rustle and looked over to see a boy hiding behind a bush. He wasn't that bad at stealth but to a hunter he might as well have shot up a flare and yelled, 'here I am!'

I gave the other huntresses a signal saying that some camper was here. I'm glad it was that boy. Now I can properly pound him since Lady Artemis isn't interested by him anymore. We got ready to attack when the last thing we expected happened.

"AYAYAYAYAAYAYAYALAIAYA!" Kai screamed out intelligible words as he sprang out of his hiding place and raced towards us.

He put us so off guard that we didn't react until he was only 5 feet from us. We dropped our bows to use our knives… until he completely ignored us and grabbed the flag. We immediately converged on him but he wasn't wearing standard camper armor. He went with leather letting him have just enough speed to stay with us.

"Give up boy!" I yelled at him, "You can't beat us all no matter what your ego tells you." He was probably telling himself that there was no way girls could catch him.

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to escape from you." He said surprising me as he ran straight in the opposite direction of me.

"What? Face us like a woman you coward!" Atlanta yelled at him as we gave chase. Damn him, he was right. He already had his objective; he didn't need to beat us like we needed to beat him. Will, we used to need to beat him, now we need to get the flag. I suddenly had a fantastic thought.

"Hey Kai! Did you know Alyssa talked about you at our table?" I yelled at him, my two sisters looking at me like I had gone crazy as no such thing had happened.

But it worked! Kai stumbled, but didn't fall. But now I knew, if I could shock him enough he would fall and we could get him!

"You don't deserve a sister like that!" Diana yelled up at him, "You're just a stupid boy!"

Kai stumbled again but he was stubborn and refused to fall.

"You aren't there for her," Atlanta continued, "and she had to take care of you!"

Kai stumbled once more, but his pace was still strong.

I smiled and then whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "It's your fault the Minotaur hurt her. YOU hurt her." We all smiled as Kai stopped dead in his tracks. We surrounded him, pacing like a pack of wolves readying for the kill.

"Any last words?" Atlanta asked him, "We'll make sure to keep Alyssa from you, FOREVER!"

There was a pause, like everything was suddenly afraid of what she had just said. Even we paused as we knew animals had good instincts, but what was so dangerous?

I was answered when Kai's body erupted with red mist surrounding him.

"ARRGGHH!" Kai yelled as he threw a dagger at me. I was surprised and could barely dodge it. I watched it impact the tree… and then go through it and 2 more trees.

"What the Hades are you!" Diana yelled as Kai ran forward to attack us, we dove out of the way. I got up as fast as I could, thinking he was going to come back, but instead he just raced _through_ the trees, literally.

"What did we just do?" I asked them. They had no answer.

**Kai**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care what was in my way. I had to get out of there. Man, what am I becoming? I just threw a dagger through 3 freaking trees! If I had hit her, it would have destroyed whatever it caught on her. I heard a cheer from the Hunters and realized that they had won. Oh well, I just noticed the paint was coming off, it was a fake. Dang it! They protected it so hard, maybe they didn't know either. I sighed and walked out of the forest to the where the other campers were.

**Artemis**

Those campers never stood a chance, we crushed them and were celebrating our 55th victory. I looked over to see Kai walking out of the forest. He sat down next to me and looked at his hands. I was about to ask if he needed something when I saw my brother's Oracle walking toward me.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi_," the Oracle's voice said. "_Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_._ Approach Seekers, and ask_." The Oracle turned to look down at Kai and then, me? But I was a goddess I don't get prophecies.

"You don't mean _me_ do you?" I asked the Oracle. It said nothing back, I looked at Kai but he looked utterly confused. Typical man.

"What is my destiny?" I asked sarcastically. What could happen?

Nemesis was deciding to be a bitch because the Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and, Athena! She was on her knees and in pain, but her hands were raised like she was holding something huge… it couldn't be, could it? The Oracle spoke:

_Eight shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Two sisters must fight for through ultimate pain,_

_The bane of Olympus will show you the trail,_

_Half Campers and Hunters together prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall be revealed by a Titan's hand._

The mist swirled and retreated into the mummy, but it merely turned and looked at Kai until he blurted out nervously, "Uhh, what's my destiny too?" The mist had swirled now to show Kai, he was battered with wounds, wielding a spear with one hand, and was glowing bright red.

_You must go alone to find the Old Machines,_

_Your friend's lineage will be shown through figurines,_

_The worst burden must be carried,_

_ Yet your values must not be varied,_

_A well kept secret shown true from the past,_

_ And you shall fall or breath your last,_

The mist retreated again, this time for good. The mummy fell with a splat. I looked over at Kai who looked like he was going be sick. He merely looked at his hands and passed out.

**A/N: Well that was tough. I am so sorry if the prophecies suck. I did my best. It's really hard sometimes to make good prophecies to have double meanings. I admire Rick even more. I added the fake flag to show a little bit about Kai and it just took off. Poor Kai must feel sick… Oh well. On with the new story!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**EJ17 signing off!**


End file.
